Naruto's Beast, Kakashi's Admission
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: It's almost time. Naruto is close to losing all he is to Kyuubi. But what if there was a way to stop it? And What does it have to do with Kakashi? And Kakashi has an admission to make? Where does Gaara come in? No swearing.
1. Chapter 1

So I had another little inspiration. Idk how long this'll be and I might post a more graphic version of this song if the desire hits me. Written for a single reason, I was listening to 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace and 'Alive' by Kid Cudi. Odd mix, but they're really good together.

**General Disclaimer applies.**

It was close to that time of the month. He could feel it. The fox would have to be set loose inside his body but not have access to his chakra pathways, leaving him an ordinary fox with eight extra tails. He feels like an animal from the legends, a were that loses all control, all morality, all sense of self for a full night and then waking up either remembering with a head-shattering headache or not knowing what the hell happened and no earth-shattering headache. It was hard to choose between the two. Really, it was.

The blonde sighed. He really didn't like the situation he was in; he could thank the Fourth Hokage and his father for said position he was put in. Of course, Kyuubi didn't try to be released when he was younger, despite what the villagers thought. He only reacted the way he had whenever someone would come to beat him to a bloody pulp was because he had no control of Kyuubi's chakra and anger whenever his vessel was endangered. Of course, you can't really blame either one of them. It was purely self-defense. Normally the attackers went away with a broken bone or two, a little blood spilled, but rarely would they be sent to the hospital for more serious injuries. Again, the attackers would come up with a story of some sort, causing the attacks to become more frequent and very slowly getting worse and the villagers to fear and hate him even more, thus becoming a vicious cycle. Luckily, there were a few people who saw past the demon inside him and saw him. Hatake Kakashi was one person who saw through the demon but the only one who saw that Uzumaki Naruto was even more special.

It was because of this that Naruto had admitted to being in love with the white haired man. Of course, Naruto hasn't told Kakashi this yet, because he was still unsure if the other man loved him like he did or not and he was terrified of rejection. Suddenly, he felt a chakra signature close by and after a few seconds of inspection, he came to figure out that one of his friends that lived outside of Konoha was on his way to him.

He waited for a total of ten seconds before he spoke. "Hey, Gaara." The redheaded friend came and sat down beside him. Gaara is like Naruto in every way possible- his village hated and feared him because he held the One-Tailed demon, Shukaku, and was afraid of rejection from everyone, even his friends except Naruto. One of the only few differences were that Gaara couldn't hurt himself nor could others hurt him because of Shukaku's Sand Barrier.

"Hey, Naruto. Have you decided on what you were going to do tonight?" The blonde looked at Gaara. He hasn't decided yet and told his friend that. "Well, why haven't you? Still thinking about Kakashi-sensei?" At Naruto's blush and nodded head, the tanuki laughed a little. "I can understand. I still haven't told my crush yet."

"You haven't even told me who it was!" Came the outburst that was expected. Gaara sighed before saying who it was. "Why haven't you approached her yet? I know she wouldn't have an issue with you! Although, her family might be a bit difficult getting around. But you should definitely tell her."

"Hey, you can't say anything because you have yet to admit your feelings for your old sensei!" The redhead shouted. The blonde sighed.

"Gaara, what am I going to do? We both know that if I blackout tonight, I won't remember anything in the morning, but if I don't shift, then it's the mother of all head-splitting headaches in the morning. I need to tell Kakashi one of these days before I lose myself to Kyuubi for good. He's been good to me, both of them, but I feel like I'm slipping away a little more each day. About a year ago, I remember Kyuubi telling me that the only way to stay sane and not lose myself for good was if I found a mate. I need help. I don't know what to do, I'm lost and I'm scared, Gaara. I really am."

"The best you could do is to just admit it to him. If it's the only way to save you from yourself, then go for it. If you don't and it's too late and it turns out that Kakashi loved you the same way you do him, then it's going to end bad and you shouldn't have fallen away." Gaara started. "Tonight, however, take the time to talk to Kakashi. I'll do the same with Hinata and see what happens. If anything, they'll accept us on the spot. You have to try though, Naru. Don't give up." With that, Gaara got up, squeezed his friend's shoulder, and left to do what he said he would, leaving Naruto to think on what was said between the two of them. It took him until the moon outlined his form and Naruto held onto every bit of his mind and body for a six minutes before everything settled down. He refused the transformation tonight, but he'd face the consequences in the morning.

Just as he was going to find Kakashi, said white-haired Jonin sat down right behind him with both his legs stretched out on either side of the blonde. Said male looked behind him in shock, but couldn't say anything as his mouth was suddenly busy with another pair of lips that didn't end its assault until they both had to breathe.

"I heard what you were saying to Gaara. Gaara knew I was here, he didn't want to say anything because he was afraid that you wouldn't follow through with it. He really does want the best for you; he doesn't want to lose his best friend to Kyuubi forever, even if it isn't the demon's fault that it is in his nature. I waited until you were done with the anti-change before I came up here to tell you that I have loved you for a while, but I didn't know you did." Then Kakashi chuckled. "Gaara usually knows what he's talking about. It doesn't surprise me, really. Where were you going, by the way?"

"To look for you, actually." The blonde responded. "I wanted to tell you everything and if you refused to accept me as nothing more than a friend then I was going to leave it at that." Naruto smiled then, " I guess I don't have to worry about that now, huh?"

So, it's my second oneshot in as many days! I wonder how long this is going to last? Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and this was going to go with my other oneshot, but I decided that I might continue them later on down the road, but for now I don't so I'm leaving them alone for now. Ja ne!


	2. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha


End file.
